


Másnap

by Galadriel34



Series: Röpkéim [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hát erre nincs mentségem :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Másnap

Másnap

Fekszem az ágyon és az első, amit érzek, az a langyos szellő simogatása testemen. Lassan kinyitom szemem, a fény elvakít. Hunyorogva körülnézek, a levegőben virágok illata száll, fejem felett rózsabokor, a távolból gyöngyöző női kacagások hallatszanak. Nyögve felülök, fáj a fejem.  
„Hogy kerültem ide?” Rémlik sok mosolygós nő arca MAJOR-os kitűzővel, meg, hogy a nevem, igen, John vagyok... De a legfontosabb, vajon hol a ruhám???


End file.
